El viaje de sus vidas
by Velia Vasari
Summary: Cuatro amigos, un viaje y un destino equivocado. ¿Qué harán Greg, John, Sherlock y Mycroft cuando se den cuenta de que han acabado en un país desconocido? ¿Conseguirán volver a Londres de una sola pieza? Y lo que es más importante, ¿desde cuándo hay un país llamado Bután? Uni!lock
¡Muy buenas a todos y bienvenidos! **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "The Goldenfish Club"**. Como mi otro fic _Atrapados en Lituania_ (spam, ejem ejem), este fic también va de países del mundo y me tocó Bután. A pesar de cómo lo presento en la historia, es un país en vías de desarrollo y supuestamente el más feliz del mundo, porque la felicidad de los ciudadanos cotiza en bolsa.

 **Advertencias** : quiero avisar (y luego no me digáis que no lo hice xD) de que el carácter de John está un poco... Cambiado. Entendedlo, es joven, alocado, aún no ha ido a la guerra... Jejeje. No spoileo más.

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

 **EL VIAJE DE SUS VIDAS**

Maldita la hora en la que Greg se dejó convencer.

Fue una locura más de John. Estaban los dos en el bar de siempre, tomando unas cervezas después de una ardua clase en la universidad, cuando entraron los hermanos Holmes y se unieron a ellos.

Cada uno estudiaba una carrera distinta: John medicina, Sherlock química, Greg criminología y Mycroft... Bueno, ninguno estaba seguro, pero estaba en la facultad todos los días. Ninguno compartía asignaturas con otro, pero había algo que les unía a los cuatro: los crímenes. Excepto Mycroft, pero él siempre era un caso aparte. Se querían dedicar a la investigación de crímenes y coincidieron en una conferencia sobre el comportamiento de la mente criminal y su estudio desde el siglo XIX. Hablaron un poco durante los descansos, se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos obsesionados con los crímenes sangrientos -Mycroft decía que sólo estaba allí por aburrimiento- y en seguida se creó su grupo. Eran muy dispares unos de otros, pero extrañamente, funcionaban muy bien.

Greg era el que tenía la cabeza en su sitio, el que siempre se aseguraba de hacer entrar en razón a los demás. Sherlock lo analizaba todo y siempre era capaz de responder cualquier duda y pregunta -más de una vez les había ayudado a evitar a la policía en las noches de fiesta estando completamente borrachos-. Mycroft siempre tenía todo preparado en cinco minutos cuando necesitaban algo, por muy caro que fuera -eran incapaces de averiguar cómo lo hacía y Sherlock tampoco les daba ninguna pista sobre el misterio que era su hermano-. Y John era el que siempre lo liaba todo. Era el de los planes locos, el de las aventuras. Y esa noche, en el bar, tuvo una de sus ideas.

—¡Nos vamos de viaje de fin de curso a Tailandia!

—Me encargo de los billetes—dijo Mycroft levantándose mientras sacaba su móvil.

—Iré a comprarnos unas botas de agua, están en época del monzón—Sherlock también se levantó.

—Voy contigo, Sherlock. ¿Dejan entrar erizos en el país?—John dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y se marchó del bar con los hermanos Holmes.

Greg se había quedado en la mesa, aturdido. Sólo podía pensar en que aún no era fin de curso. De todas formas dio bastante igual que, una vez se enteró dónde estaba el país, intentara disuadirles. Al día siguiente Mycroft tenía los billetes listos para ese fin de semana, Sherlock les había dado a todos una lista con cosas imprescindibles para tres días y John había conseguido las vacunas necesarias para no perder tiempo pidiendo cita al médico.

Tras nueve horas de avión hasta Nueva Delhi, una escala de cuatro horas y tres horas más de avión, llegaron a Bangkok. O al menos eso es lo que creían. Cuando salieron a la calle, maletas en mano, no se esperaron lo que se encontraron. No se habían esperado acabar en una ciudad llamada Paro, ciudad de un país del que no habían oído hablar: Bután.

Maldita la hora en la que se dejó convencer para hacer ese viaje.

—Sherlock...—dijo John, rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumido—. ¿Sherlock?—repitió, pero el susodicho estaba con los ojos cerrados masajeándose las sienes—. ¿Cómo nos hemos podido equivocar de país?

—Estoy pensando.

—¿En serio hay un país llamado Bután? ¡Suena a butano!—comentó Greg.

—¿Venderán gas al por mayor?—preguntó John siguiéndole la broma.

—Sabía que no debía dejarte al cargo del viaje, querido hermano.

—¡Callaos todos!

Sherlock se alejó de ellos para pensar pero John le siguió, dejando atrás sus maletas.

—En el avión dijeron que íbamos a Bangkok, ¿verdad?—le preguntó tras un rato de silencio Greg a Mycroft, quien admiraba las montañas.

—Oh, no presté atención.

—Has estado absorto desde que salimos de Londres. ¿Te ocurre algo?—se acercó preocupado a Mycroft, pero este dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Nada de lo que preocuparse. Ahora mismo debemos centrarnos en cómo irnos de aquí—Mycroft empezó a mirar alrededor, evitándole.

—Preguntaré en información—dijo Greg con un suspiro de resignación.

Dejó a Mycroft a cargo de las maletas y entró en el aeropuerto. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Mycroft, él se alejaba. Ya no sabía qué hacer para intentar tener una conversación normal, mucho menos besarle. Hacía mucho que había dejado de fantasear con ello, pero algo dentro de él le impedía olvidarse de él. Quizá ese viaje servía para lograrlo, para darse cuenta de que Mycroft nunca estaría interesado.

Casi nadie sabía el suficiente inglés como para entenderse, así que esperaba que con las imágenes de todos los folletos que fue capaz de reunir pudieran hacer algo. Cuando volvió a la calle Sherlock parecía tener un plan.

—Dame eso—Sherlock le quitó todos los panfletos de la mano y abrió uno tras otro hasta que dio con lo que buscaba—. Bien. Estamos entre China e India. Mycroft, tendrás que hacer de traductor.

—Obviamente. Tuviste que aprender hindi cuando te lo sugerí.

—¿Sabes hablar hindi?—preguntó sorprendido Greg, ignorando las quejas de Sherlock. Mycroft no le contestó, sólo le miró y levantó una ceja como queriendo decir "por supuesto, es obvio".

Otra vez en información, Mycroft fue capaz de entenderse con el hombre. Mientras, por detrás, Sherlock no paraba de quejarse.

—Supuestamente enseñaban inglés como segundo idioma, y ni siquiera entienden la palabra vuelo.

—Malas noticias—dijo Mycroft girándose hacia ellos—. No hay ningún vuelo a Bangkok, y el próximo para Nueva Delhi es en dos días.

—¡Genial, dos días de fiesta!—dijo John, sospechosamente feliz.

—¿Te crees que vas a encontrar alguna discoteca por aquí?—le preguntó Greg señalando la calle desierta—. Esto es más un pueblo perdido en medio de la nada que una ciudad.

—El hombre me ha sugerido una posada bastante barata donde nos pueden cambiar las rupias por ngultrum—continuó Mycroft.

—¿Gulum?—preguntó Greg.

—¿Golum? ¿Qué tiene que ver El Señor de los Anillos con la moneda de aquí?—preguntó a su vez John—. ¡No me digas que rodaron aquí!

Sherlock y Mycroft pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Ngultrum, John, no Golum—rectificó Mycroft—. Tiene el mismo valor que la rupia, lo que nos facilita el trabajo.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer, esperar los dos días aquí?—se quejó Greg.

—Es lo más rentable—dijo Sherlock apoyando a su hermano—. Supongo que si no, tendríamos que hacer auto-stop hasta llegar a la India y eso nos llevaría mucho más tiempo.

—Supongo... Un momento—Greg empezó a mirar a su alrededor, cada vez más ansioso—, ¿dónde están nuestras maletas?

—Las tenía Sherlock—dijo Mycroft.

—No, te encargabas tú—replicó Sherlock.

—Definitivamente no, te las dejé cuando vinimos aquí.

Los cuatro salieron corriendo a la calle, pero las maletas habían desaparecido.

—¡Joder!—dijeron todos a la vez.

Estaban en un país desconocido y recóndito sin maletas, sin cobertura y sólo con mochilas que contenían lo justo y necesario. Joder.

—¿No se suponía que son budistas? ¡Tendrían que ser buenas personas y no robar!—se quejó Sherlock mirando alrededor, buscando aún las maletas.

—Que alguien sea de una religión no significa nada, siguen siendo personas—reflexionó Mycroft.

—¿Y tú por qué estás tan tranquilo?—le recriminó Sherlock—. ¡Por tu culpa nos hemos equivocado de país, y no tenemos maletas!

—Fuiste tú el que decidió hacerse cargo del viaje.

—¡Pero tú estabas distraído continuamente! Si no estuvieras...

—No sigas la frase bajo ningún concepto, Sherlock—le cortó Mycroft.

—Bueno, chicos, tranquilidad—John se puso entre medias de ellos para calmarles—. Lo hecho, hecho está. Y no creo que por aquí haya policía a la que poder ir a denunciar, así que vamos a la posada y durmamos un rato. Seguro que luego lo vemos todo mejor, ¿vale?

Los hermanos se tranquilizaron, y siguieron a Mycroft cuando emprendió la marcha hacia la posada.

—Además, miradlo por el lado bueno—dijo John para intentar romper el pesado silencio—: no tendremos que pagar más por los billetes de vuelta.

—Cállate, John—dijeron los otros tres a la vez.

La ciudad de Paro era, tal y como se había quejado Greg antes, más un pueblo que una ciudad. El aeropuerto estaba peligrosamente cerca de la calle principal. Había unas pocas secundarias, y muchas casas pequeñas de dos pisos como mucho. Eso sí, las vistas eran preciosas: estaban rodeados por un valle impresionantemente verde, y a lo lejos podían ver una cadena de montañas. Aun así eso no era suficiente para subirle el ánimo a los cuatro amigos.

La posada apenas se diferenciaba del resto de casas salvo por un cartel con un dragón. Sherlock, que se había vuelto un experto en el país en el poco tiempo que llevaban allí, les explicó que era el símbolo del país. De dónde había sacado la información, no lo sabían.

Mycroft habló con una anciana que estaba barriendo en la puerta, y la mujer les sonrió amablemente y les invitó a pasar. Por dentro no era una posada lujosa pero sí acogedora, con revestimientos de madera, sillones aparentemente cómodos y chimeneas encendidas aun a pesar de estar a 30 grados.

Cuando Mycroft se encargó de todo el papeleo y de cambiar gran parte de la rupias que aún conservaban, subieron por las chirriantes escaleras hasta la habitación. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que sólo había dos camas -de un tamaño no muy grande- y una pequeña cómoda que tristemente no podían usar.

—No pienso compartir cama con él—dijeron los hermanos a la vez, señalándose el uno al otro.

Greg y John se miraron, sabiendo muy bien lo que eso significaba.

Ambos hicieron un acuerdo un día que salieron de fiesta, poco después de conocerse. Entre trago y trago, John confesó que le encantaba mirar el trasero de Sherlock. Y sus ojos, y sus rizos negros, y su entrepierna... Greg le obligó a parar, no necesitaba más detalles, pero se sintió con la fuerza necesaria -o con suficiente alcohol en las venas, también era posible- como para también confesar que se moría por probar los labios de Mycroft. Entonces, cuando salieron de la discoteca, John le prometió que si en algún momento veía alguna oportunidad para que conquistara a Mycroft, le daría vía libre. Y Greg, tocado profundamente por la camadería de John, le prometió lo mismo. No lo habían vuelto a mencionar, pero con esa mirada se dieron cuenta que era momento de cumplir su acuerdo.

Lo malo es que Greg había admitido que no conseguiría nada con Mycroft y se negaba a hacer el ridículo durmiendo en la misma cama que él.

—Entonces nos toca dormir juntos, Sherlock—dijo rápidamente Greg dejando su mochila encima de la cama más cercana.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo John le miraba perplejo con la boca abierta, y a Mycroft mirando al otro con una ceja levantada, sospechando de su reacción.

—¿Dormimos o buscamos algo para comer durante estos días?—preguntó Sherlock, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¿Comer, Sherlock?—preguntó Mycroft divertido, dejando su mochila en la otra cama.

—¿Desde cuándo comes?—se rió John, aunque dándole una mirada asesina a Greg que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Desde que estoy en otro país por culpa de mi hermano y necesito proteínas para mantener mi cerebro alerta de sus estupideces.

Mycroft suspiró pero no dijo nada. Salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y afortunadamente encontraron un pequeño y barato restaurante al que ir cada vez que tuvieran hambre. Probaron un plato de _thupka_ , una especie de tallarines, _momos_ , bolas de carne extremadamente picante y _daal-baat_ , arroz con lentejas. Eso sí, todo el rato con miradas asesinas de John. Era un chico muy alegre, pero cuando se enfadaba daba verdadero miedo. Greg deseó haber tomado la decisión correcta porque si no, no quería imaginar lo que John intentaría hacer por la noche.

Acabaron tan llenos que volvieron al hotel y se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas, quedándose dormidos casi al instante. Cuando Greg despertó se sintió tan descansado como si hubiera dormido toda una noche, pero según lo que veía por la ventana estaba anocheciendo. Iba a estirarse cuando oyó susurrar a John en el otro lado de la habitación.

—...desde que te vi.

—John, yo...—escuchó que contestaba Sherlock también en un susurro.

—Eres perfecto, Sherlock.

Greg se sintió enrojecer cuando escuchó sonidos húmedos, indudablemente de un beso. Maldito John.

Cuando los sonidos se hicieron más insistentes, más húmedos, más... íntimos, Greg decidió que era hora de irse. Miró hacia la otra cama, y vio a Sherlock encima de John. Estaba metiendo sus manos por dentro de la camiseta de John mientras éste apretaba el culo de Sherlock. Quería volver a cerrar los ojos y borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, pero sabía que era imposible. Le perseguiría el resto de su vida.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible giró sobre la cama y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. Fue arrastrándose con cuidado hasta la puerta pero cuando escuchó un gemido -no quería saber de quién- se olvidó de la sutileza y salió lo más rápido posible de allí. Una vez a salvo en el pasillo suspiró de alivio y bajó las chirriantes escaleras para disfrutar del notable fresco del anochecer. La amable anciana le dedicó una sonrisa cuando le vio y empezó a hablarle, pero como Greg no entendía ni una palabra sonrió y asintió a todo lo que decía. La mujer se puso tan contenta que le abrazó, y Greg deseó saber de qué estaban hablando. Consiguió quitarse a la mujer de encima y salió a la calle, donde se encontró a Mycroft fumando.

—¿No se suponía que lo habías dejado?

—Siempre llevo un paquete de reserva—dijo Mycroft encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Quieres?

—Por qué no, vamos a probar—Greg sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que le ofreció Mycroft y dejó que se lo encendiera. Tras dar la primera calada, tosió—. Dios, qué mal sabe.

—No te ofendas pero siempre has sido un cobarde para probar cosas nuevas—dijo Mycroft con media sonrisa.

Greg se quedó mirando a Mycroft mientras daba una larga calada. La luz incipiente de la luna y las estrellas se reflejaba en el brillante y rojo cabello de Mycroft, y creaba sombras en su rostro dándole un aire de misterio.

—Te doy toda la razón.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Greg dejando que se consumiera su cigarrillo pero dándole una pequeña calada de vez en cuando.

—No sé si debo felicitarte o darte el pésame—dijo Greg cuando sólo le quedaba la colilla entre los dedos.

—¿Por?—preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

—¿Cómo te lo digo de forma suave?—musitó Greg—. John y Sherlock están en tu cama gimiendo dentro de la boca de otro.

Mycroft se atragantó con el humo y empezó a toser. Greg le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado Mycroft tiró de mala manera lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo.

—Gracias por la imagen mental, Gregory—dijo Mycroft con una mueca.

—Si yo lo he visto, es justo que tú también lo sufras.

—¡Es mi hermano pequeño! No quiero saber nada de... Oh.

—¿Oh?—repitió Greg.

—Si me disculpas un momento, voy a matar a John—anunció Mycroft con una reciente aura asesina.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar en la posada pero Greg le paró agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa de manga corta.

—Tú no vas a matar a nadie.

—¡Pero es mi hermano!—repitió Mycroft.

—Y adulto. Por si no lo sabías vas a la misma universidad que él.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver—al notar que Greg no aflojaba su agarre, se relajó— Vale, de acuerdo, prometo no matar a John ahora mismo. Suéltame, por favor.

—¿Ahora mismo?—preguntó Greg aún sin soltarle.

—Ni nunca.

Greg le soltó y Mycroft se alisó la camisa.

—Míralo por el lado bueno—dijo Greg con una sonrisa burlona—: ahora tienes un hermano más—vio cómo volvía el instinto asesino a Mycroft y decidió calmarle—. Es una broma, tranquilo.

Mycroft suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared de la posada. Greg se quedó embobado mirando el elegante y fino cuello, tan blanco y perfecto, sin una sola peca de las que tenía en la cara. Pero no, no podía seguir fantaseando. Había decidido que lo superaría en ese viaje y lo haría. Carraspeó y desvió la mirada de Mycroft para observar la radiante luna sobre las estrellas.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad?—preguntó Greg sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

—Sí, lo es.

Se quedaron en silencio y dejaron que la luna ascendiera poco a poco por el cielo y la suave brisa les refrescara la piel. Greg perdió la noción del tiempo con tan agradables sensaciones, y dio un pequeño bote cuando Mycroft habló inesperadamente.

—¿Tú crees que será seguro ir arriba?

—No lo creo, por lo menos hasta bien entrada la noche.

Mycroft soltó un quejido y se separó de la pared.

—Entonces vámonos, no quiero seguir pensando en... Venga, en marcha.

Mycroft echó a andar y Greg le siguió, sabiendo que no había un plan mejor. Dieron la vuelta a la ciudad varias veces e incluso se pasaron por el aeropuerto por si había surgido un viaje de última hora. No hubo suerte.

Cuando el cielo ya empezaba a clarear se pararon en uno de los puentes que cruzaban el río de la ciudad y se apoyaron en él para ver el amanecer.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado vivir fuera de Gran Bretaña?—le preguntó Greg a Mycroft.

—Pienso muchas cosas—contestó Mycroft, y Greg se rió—. Pero no, no me gustaría irme del país. Quiero hacer carrera en el gobierno.

—Apuntas muy alto. Primero tendrás que entrar.

Entonces Mycroft le miró y levantó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no trabajo ya allí?

—¿Lo haces?—al ver que Mycroft no contestaba, sino que volvía su cara hacia el río, Greg siguió hablando—. Siempre has sido muy misterioso. Sigo sin saber qué estudias.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que sigo estudiando?—Mycroft se rió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Greg, y él le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo. Lo malo era que no sabía si creerle o no.

—Ahora en serio, deberías abrirte un poco más con nosotros—"Y ahí va mi resolución de no querer intimar con él, por el río", pensó Greg. Era tan grande la atracción que sentía hacia Mycroft que no lo podía evitar—. Somos tus amigos, por si no lo sabías—ironizó.

—A veces no puedo creérmelo.

—¿El qué?

—El tener amigos—Greg se volvió para mirar a Mycroft, completamente serio y con la mirada perdida en el río—. Cuando estamos juntos en el bar, charlando tranquilamente, o mientras bromeábamos en el avión equivocado. Me parece a veces demasiado irreal.

—¿Por eso estabas distraído?—preguntó Greg, y Mycroft asintió.

—Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Pues lo es, y es lo mínimo que te mereces—se le escapó a Greg, pero Mycroft pareció no entender las segundas implicaciones que ello tenía porque se rió de manera triste.

—No puedo pedir nada más.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tienes a Sherlock, un grupo de amigos alucinantes—eso le hizo reír a Mycroft—, pero aún te falta algo más.

—¿Podría decirme el qué, oh, gran sabio?—se burló Mycroft, pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando vio a Greg tan serio.

—Una pareja—paró un momento, viendo si Mycroft había notado la elección de la palabra—. Una pareja que vea lo asombroso que eres.

—Quiero una carrera en el gobierno, ¿recuerdas?—Mycroft hizo un gesto con la mano para quitar importancia—. No tengo tiempo para eso.

—Siempre se hace hueco para algo que realmente te importa. Sólo necesitas encontrar a alguien que creas que merece el esfuerzo.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero Greg tenía la sensación de que Mycroft quería decir algo importante así que esperó.

—¿Y si tuviera miedo?

Eso sorprendió a Greg.

—¿Miedo? ¿De qué podrías tenerlo?

—De que las cosas cambiaran. De que desapareciera esta etapa de mi vida.

Greg no sabía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero entendía ese sentimiento. El miedo del cambio.

—No creo que desapareciera así como así. ¿Qué pasa, crees que si tienes una relación con alguien no podrás tomar cervezas con nosotros o hacer esta locura de viajes? Porque yo no lo permitiría—y lo decía en serio, por mucho que le doliera ver a Mycroft con otra persona lo aceptaría siempre y cuando pudiera seguir siendo su amigo—. ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros la próxima vez que nos equivoquemos de avión?—bromeó Greg para aligerar el ambiente.

—Estaríais completamente perdidos—continuó Mycroft la broma con una sonrisa.

—Exacto. Necesitamos a nuestro traductor particular. ¿O qué habría pasado aquella vez que nos infiltramos sin querer en el campo de entrenamiento del ejército?

—Os habrían troceado y metido en latas de comida.

—Pero tú nos evitaste ese mal trago y les convenciste de que les estábamos haciendo un favor revisando su seguridad—los dos se rieron por el recuerdo—. Somos unos inútiles sin ti, Mycroft. Te necesitamos lo quieras o no, así que no te preocupes de que "desaparezca esta etapa de tu vida" y todas esas tonterías—le apretó un hombro a Mycroft serenó su tono—. Te apoyaremos hagas lo que hagas, y te digo por mi parte que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo.

—No hagas esas afirmaciones a la ligera, Gregory—le advirtió Mycroft con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero Greg resopló.

—En serio, ¿qué es lo peor que podrías hacer?—se rió Greg.

—Mejor no averiguarlo—murmuró Mycroft—. Vaya, nos hemos perdido el amanecer.

Habían estado tan enfrascados en la conversación que el sol ya se levantaba completamente amarillo, no naranja.

Volvieron a la posada a paso lento, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de frescor antes de que el sol empezara a calentar. Desde lejos vieron a Sherlock y a John en la puerta, y en cuanto les divisaron fueron corriendo hacia ellos.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabais?—les regañó Sherlock, aunque miraba sobre todo a Mycroft—. ¡Nos teníais preocupados!

—¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos si estabais morreando en la habitación? Suerte tuve de poder salir de allí.

Mycroft les ignoró y encaró a John, quien tragó saliva.

—Sólo te lo diré una vez, John: haz sufrir a Sherlock y lo lamentarás.

—S-sí, señor—dijo John poniéndose tan recto como un soldado.

—Mycroft y su complejo de hermano mayor—se quejó Sherlock.

—No le hagas caso, John—comentó Greg poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Le hice prometer que no te mataría.

—Eh... ¿Gracias?

—Hay cosas peores que la muerte—dijo Mycroft casualmente, y John terminó de asustarse.

—¡Bien, genial!—a John le salió un gallo de lo nervioso que estaba pero se recompuso—. Como ya estamos todos, propongo que vayamos a comer.

Con una mirada de Mycroft que prometía una tortura lenta y dolorosa, John se quedó al lado de Greg y dejó que los dos hermanos encabezaran la marcha.

—Y tú querías compartir cama con Sherlock—le recriminó John en voz baja—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado con vosotros esta noche?—le dio un codazo en las costillas—. ¿Os habéis puesto ojitos bajo las estrellas? "¡Oh, Mycroft, bésame!".

—¿Te quieres callar?—dijo Greg tapándole la boca y asegurándose de que los hermanos no hubieran oído nada—. No, no pasó nada ni pasará. Y tú no eres quién para hablar: "eres perfecto, Sherlock".

—¿Nos escuchaste?—John estaba un poco rojo de la vergüenza, se lo tenía merecido.

—Hasta los primeros gemidos. ¿En serio no os disteis cuenta de que estaba dormido en la misma habitación?

—¿Sinceramente? No.

Más que un desayuno, tomaron una comida muy temprana. Mycroft, aun a pesar de las amenazas nada sutiles hacia John, estaba bastante animado y Greg se alegró de que su conversación sirviera para algo. Ante todo quería ver a Mycroft feliz, y si era a sus expensas, así sería.

Volvieron a la posada para decidir qué hacer el resto del día, aparte de dormir, pero no consiguieron subir las escaleras. La amable anciana se abalanzó sobre Greg para abrazarle y le volvió a hablar en ese idioma que no entendía. De repente se dio la vuelta y sacó de detrás de una puerta a una chica joven, una adolescente, y prácticamente la tiró hacia él.

—¿Pero qué...? Mycroft, ¿qué está pasando?—pidió alarmado, pero con una sonrisa en la cara para la anciana.

Mycroft dijo unas cuantas palabras en hindi, y cuando la anciana le contestó se echó a reír. Tanto que todos se le quedaron mirando, incluida la adolescente.

—Mycroft—le advirtió su hermano, logrando que se calmara.

—No sabía que te habías comprometido, Gregory. ¿Cuándo te ha dado tiempo?

—¿¡Que yo qué!?—gritó Greg. Se giró para mirar a la anciana y se separó bruscamente de la adolescente, provocando otra vez la risa histérica de Mycroft y de los otros dos—. ¡Esto no es gracioso!

—Sí que lo es—consiguió decir John entre lágrimas de risa.

Todos estaban doblados sobre sí mismo, riéndose, y Greg no sabía si reírse con ellos o llorar. Así que se giró a la anciana e intentó explicarse con gestos.

—Yo no quiero boda. Yo y ella, no—se señaló a sí mismo, luego a la adolescente y empezó a agitar las manos, pero la anciana sonrió aún más—. Que no, que yo no quiero. ¡Mycroft, para de reírte y ayúdame!

Al fin, cuando Mycroft volvió a serenarse, le explicó la situación a la anciana y a la adolescente, seguramente su nieta. La chica parecía incluso aliviada, Greg no se lo reprochaba, pero la anciana empezó a gritarle y a mirarle de mala manera.

—¿Quiero que me traduzcas eso?—preguntó Greg de forma confidencial.

—Definitivamente no—contestó Mycroft con el último rastro de risa.

Después de que hiciera a Mycroft disculparse en su nombre, se escaparon a la habitación y cerraron bien la puerta por si la anciana quisiera echarles. Greg les amenazó con la mirada, se tumbó en la cama en posición fetal y cerró los ojos esperando que le entrara el sueño. Pero no llegaba. Lo que sí tenía, y cada vez más, eran ganas de reír. Finalmente no aguantó y estalló en carcajadas. El resto no tardó en seguirle, y se rieron tanto que Greg creía que literalmente se moriría de la risa.

—Me duele la tripa—se quejó Greg limpiándose las lágrimas.

—A mí también—contestó John con un bostezo perezoso.

Notó a alguien tumbarse a su espalda, y pronto Greg se quedó dormido. Se despertó por culpa del calor. La ropa se pegaba a su piel y sintió la necesidad de aire fresco. Estaba solo en la cama, otra vez, y en la otra estaban Sherlock y John dormidos profundamente y abrazados el uno al otro. ¿En qué estaban pensando? ¡Con el calor que hacía!

Salió a la calle, ignorando la cara de odio de la anciana, y volvió a encontrarse a Mycroft en la puerta fumando.

—Me empiezo a sentir como el de la película "atrapado en el tiempo"—comentó Greg sacando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que le ofrecía Mycroft.

—¿Estaban otra vez...?—preguntó Mycroft con el cigarrillo en la boca mientras le encendía el suyo.

—No, y no llames al mal tiempo—dio la primera calada y tosió, aunque lo encontró un poco menos repugnante que el día anterior—. Maldito calor.

—¿Te apetece ira dar otra vuelta cuando anochezca?

Greg aceptó, convenciéndose de que sólo lo había propuesto por no haber nada más que hacer. Pasaron la noche paseando, sentados en el césped y riéndose aún del compromiso de Greg. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, no quería que ese viaje acabara nunca. Quería pasar así cada uno de sus días, relajándose con Mycroft a la luz de las estrellas, notando cómo poco a poco se habría más a él. Pero en cuanto volvieran a Londres se olvidaría de él. Esa vez, de verdad. Mientras, aprovecharía el poco tiempo que les quedaba allí.

Poco antes del amanecer se apoyaron en el mismo puente que el día anterior, esperando que esa vez sí pudieran ver salir el sol.

—Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste—comentó Mycroft seriamente.

—He dicho muchas cosas. Tendrás que especificar un poco—bromeó Greg.

—En lo de que hiciera lo que hiciera tú seguirías siendo mi amigo.

—No me digas que sigues con la historia de que no te lo crees.

—No, no es eso—Mycroft se empezó a frotar los dedos nerviosamente y Greg se puso alerta. Mycroft nunca se ponía nervioso.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo...

—Venga, Mycroft—rió Greg sin ganas para relajarle un poco—. Sabes que puedes decir lo que sea.

—Me gustaría creerte cuando dices eso, que estarás a mi lado.

—Mycroft, me estás empezando a asustar. ¿Has matado a alguien o qué?

Mycroft entonces se rió tristemente y se giró para mirarle a los ojos.

—No, tranquilo.

—¿Entonces?

Se miraron a los ojos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, y cuando Greg se quiso dar cuenta los labios de Mycroft estaban sobre los suyos. Era sólo un roce, nada demasiado profundo, pero contenía tantos sentimientos que la sensación de vértigo inundó su bajo vientre. Quiso acariciarle, acercarse a él y rodearle con sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Mycroft se separó. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, otra vez con esa sonrisa triste.

—¿Ves lo que quería decir? ¿Aun sabiendo que siento algo por ti seguirás yendo conmigo a beber, o a visitar campos de tiro para practicar, o...?

—Dios, Mycroft, ¡por supuesto que sí!—exclamó Greg cortando sus preguntas sin sentido.

Mycroft se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándole sorprendido.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

—Por supuesto que querría hacer todo eso contigo y mucho más. ¿Con lo observador que eres y no te has dado cuenta de que soy yo—se señaló a sí mismo—el que siente algo por ti?—se quedó un rato en silencio, dejando que las palabras calaran en Mycroft—. Quería aprovechar el viaje para olvidarte, porque pensé que no querías nada conmigo.

—¿Cómo no iba a querer?

—Bueno, cada vez que te pregunto algo un poco más personal te alejas de mí y cambias de tema. ¿Qué iba a pensar?

—Creía que lo preguntabas por obligación.

—¿Obligación por qué, Mycroft?—preguntó Greg enfadándose un poco—. ¿Porque soy tu amigo y según tú no lo mereces?

—¡Sí!

—Otra vez con lo mismo. Tú te mereces todo, Mycroft. Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo, que soy tan egoísta que no quiero compartirte con nadie.

—¡Tú eres perfecto! ¡Debería ser yo el egoísta porque tú sí tienes muchas más posibilidades de estar con alguien!

Prácticamente se gritaban el uno al otro, pero a Greg no le importaba. Sólo quería hacerle entender una cosa.

—Qué denso eres a veces, ¿es que no entiendes que te intento decir que te quiero?

—No, ¡soy yo el que te quiere!

Los dos entonces se quedaron en silencio, se miraron a los ojos y se echaron a reír. Tanto como cuando Mycroft rechazó el compromiso con la adolescente. Se apoyaron en la barandilla del puente para estabilizarse, y cuando se calmaron Greg pasó una mano por la cintura de Mycroft, le estrechó contra él y le besó. Con la otra mano ascendió lentamente hasta la cara, donde le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar. Mycroft le agarraba los hombros, y de vez en cuando incrustaba los dedos en el negro pelo de Greg. No quería saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron investigando la boca del otro, sólo supo que se quedaba sin aire. Se separaron para respirar, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron tontamente.

—Somos unos idiotas—murmuró Greg.

—Completamente—acordó Mycroft.

Volvieron a besarse, y cuando se volvieron a separar la luz inundaba el cielo.

—¿Nos hemos vuelto a perder el amanecer?

—Eso parece—respondió Mycroft dándole un pequeño beso—. Es hora de volver y sacar a los otros de la cama.

—No hará falta—dijo la voz de John demasiado cerca.

Greg y Mycroft se separaron bruscamente, dando un pequeño bote, y miraron indignados a un John sonriente y a Sherlock meramente interesado.

—¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí?—preguntó Greg con la cara ardiendo.

—Estábamos buscándoos para ir al aeropuerto. Pero si queréis quedaros unos días más aquí...—bromeó John y Greg sólo pensaba en quitarle esa sonrisa burlona de la cara—. Para recuperar el tiempo y esas cosas.

—¿Como habéis hecho vosotros?—le preguntó sarcásticamente Mycroft con una ceja levantada y otra vez con el aura asesina.

John se quedó pálido y desapareció su sonrisa. Sólo por eso Mycroft recibiría una recompensa.

—En serio, Mycroft, deja las amenazas—dijo Sherlock con tono aburrido—. ¿Nos vamos ya? No quiero que nos quedemos sin billetes.

Así, los cuatro se despidieron de la anciana de la posada -aunque escupió a Greg en sus zapatos- y fueron al aeropuerto. Esperaron varias horas a que saliera el avión, y una vez llegaron a Nueva Delhi tuvieron que esperar otras cuantas horas hasta conseguir asientos para un vuelo a Londres. Eso sí, todo cortesía de los contactos de Mycroft.

La comida de los aviones les resultaba insulsa en comparación con la increíble comida de Bután, pero se compensaba por las horas de sueño que recuperaron. Finalmente llegaron a Londres, y mientras iban por el aeropuerto para salir a la calle Greg observó la escena.

John y Sherlock iban delante de ellos agarrados de la mano, murmurándose cosas al oído y riéndose. Mycroft y él también estaban con los dedos entrelazados, pero aunque no parecieran tan cariñosos como John y Sherlock, sabía que su amor era profundo y duradero. Acarició la mano de Mycroft con su pulgar, y él contestó llevándose las manos entrelazadas a la boca y dándole un beso mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Podía haber empezado todo como una locura y podían haber sido tan tontos como para confundirse de avión y terminar en otro país. Pero Greg sabía que ese había sido el viaje de sus vidas y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer, favoritear, seguir y comentar (guiño, guiño). Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que por lo menos os hayáis alegrado un poco el día :D

¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente fic!


End file.
